


Bah, Humbug

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't see the point of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah, Humbug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's duskwillow.

As John put the star on top of the tree, Sherlock came into the room. He frowned when Sherlock grumbled. "Something wrong?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Christmas."

John sighed and stepped down from the small ladder he had been using. "What about it?"

Sherlock waved his hand. "Overdone. Gaudy. Without meaning."

"Excuse me? Without meaning?"

"Of course. People spending more money than they have on gifts that won't be useful in five years or for a person they won't be in love with in the future. As for the religious celebrations, most of the people who celebrate it don't truly believe it anymore. It is rote for them."

"I won't take the decorations down."

Sherlock sulked to the couch. "Despite the fact that I hate the holiday, you will inevitable buy me a gift. Take it to a charity, please. I don't want it."

John rolled his eyes.

~~~

As Sherlock had known, John couldn't resist buying his flat mate a gift. It wasn't anything he could give to charity--he doubted a charity would have use for a gift certificate to a dry cleaner. John figured it was a pratical gift rather than something useful and would not go to waste as Sherlock had predicted.

When Christmas dawned, he left the certificate on the kitchen table where he knew Sherlock would find it and he left to visit Harry.

~~~

The lights were on when he came home. He greeted their landlady and continued up. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Sherlock waiting for him.

"Thank you," Sherlock said.

"For what?"

"I can use the certificate. My coat does get rather...used."

John chuckled. "And it won't be hanging around for five years."

Sherlock held up a box. "I own gloves, very useful gloves, but Mycroft insisted I needed them. You may have them."

John took the box and opened it. They were a soft, buttery leather lined with Alpaca fur. He smiled and nodded, accepting the gift for what it was. "Thank you. Mine were getting rather beaten."

Sherlock nodded and turned his back to John, curled up on the sofa. "It all gets taken down tomorrow."

John sighed. "Of course."


End file.
